As various communication networks, platforms, and applications have proliferated, so too have security concerns regarding their use. In response, various forms of content encryption have found increased use in protecting and securing the content of various user communications. This content is most commonly text-based, but can also be multi-media in nature and may comprise other file formats and other file types. In some instances, different encryption schemes might be employed depending on the type of content being transmitted, or the particular communication network, platform, applications, and/or user device(s) employed in the content transmission. For example, encryption can be symmetric or asymmetric, client-server or end-to-end, using one or more encryption schemes known in the art.
While useful from a privacy standpoint, such encryption presents challenges when it is also desired to monitor, log, or otherwise evaluate user communications that are encrypted, as these two purposes are often viewed as incompatible, e.g. end-to-end encryption is intended to ensure that only an intended recipient of an encrypted transmission can decipher or otherwise extract and view the transmitted content of the encrypted transmission. As such, it would be desirable to provide systems and methods capable of real-time decoding, monitoring, or analysis of real-time encrypted communications without breaking the encryption scheme.